Don't stop
by jigokumamono
Summary: People are greedy. So, when something good comes their way, they don't let go. They want more ... OCs, rating T just in case, mainly IvanxOC, DirkxAntoinette slightly and other CanonxOC pairings. Don't like, don't read and flame.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm seriously obsessed with Harvest Moon games, and in Grand Bazaar I managed to get Ivan on red heart level, so I thought of making up something for him, with a small glimpse on other romances I intend to make for two other guys I like, Lloyd and Amir. I don't know how it will turn out, it is merely an idea I have to blame plot bunnies for, so no flames please. Also, in my story, the farmers are a family, not a single person, and they're OCs working for the game's hero (thought I'd give him some help). Feel free to tell me which one of the bachelorettes (minus Antoinette) you want me to pair the game's hero up with (I might even start playing the bachelorette's route to be more specific in heart events). Oh, and, should I call him Hansel, or Oliver (these are fan-made names I found in wiki) ?**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ushi no Tane x9 I would make sure the guys would look a bit older - not that they're not cute the way they are, I'm just saying ...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>... showing me your smile.<strong>_

Five am. Oh, Goddess, really? Who was awake in such an ungodly hour? !

Giving out a sleepy groan of complaint, Ivan limped out of his warm bed and literally dragged himself to his house's door. He silently thanked the intruder for at least being patient and not continuously banging on the blasted door or ringing the bell.

Opening the door, on that fated morning, though, was clearly the best time in his whole life. He nearly shielded his eyes at the brightness of the so-called "intruder's" smile. He also had to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't still sleeping.

A girl with blue hair that reached her waist and crimson eyes smiled at him. She was dressed in comfortable capri jeans and a tank top over her shirt. He also noticed she wasnt wearing heels, like town women did, but flat ballet shoes.

Who _**was **_this?

"Oh, my" she brought a hand to her mouth in a genuine and rather feminine sign of shock. Her voice was soothing, and her smile returned as she went on "Please forgive me. I tend to forget that not all people get up as early as I do. "

He made an attempt to tell her that he, too, was an early bird, when he realized two things. One, even _**he**_ didn't wake up that early. And two, he was shirtless!

Blushing, he again sent a silent thanks to the girl for being discrete enough as to not stare or point it out.

A thump stopped his train of thought, as another girl emerged from ... Dirk's bedroom? !

The unfamiliar female had unruly, spiky purple hair and golden eyes. As she was trying to walk and put on her shoes at the same time, she tripped and landed on the floor again.

The bluenette chuckled, and, just then, Dirk came out of his bedroom, clad only his boxers!

"Oi, Asenka, you forgot your jacket. " he mumbled, still half-asleep, tossing said jacket to the clumsy girl - who nearly lost the chance of catching it. Unphased by his lack of clothes, he noticed the other girl at the door and gave a sheepish grin as he waved "Hey, Ehuang. "

"Good morning to you, too, Dirk. " she smiled shaking her head. Then, she turned to Asenka "Sweetie, I think you have to run as fast as you can back home. Nesrin started practising with her katana on some trees. Hurry before she changes targets. "

Asenka paled and rushed off, tripping a couple of times before finally disappearing from sight. Ehuang turned to leave as well,once again sending an apologetic smile to both brothers for whatever mess Asenka might have caused. Her blue hair swayed as she slowly walked away.

Closing the door, and now fully awake and shocked, Ivan sent his brother a glare. Dirk cringed.

"One" the older brother started "how many times do I have to tell you _**not**_ to bring your playthings home? Two, you could have at least gotten dressed, there was a lady at our door! And three, seriously, Dirk, isn't Antoinette enough? You have to play with girls out of Zephyr Town as well? ! "

The younger brother gritted his teeth, for once offended at his brother's words "Hey! Asenka isn't a plaything! Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that! "

"Best ...friend? " Ivan was now officially confused.

"Mmhmmm" Dirk rolled his eyes. "I told you, Antooinette is the one and only. "

"But she came out of your bedrrom dressing herself in the hallway! "

"Of course, you block head! She slept here last night! She has trouble with her crush on Lloyd, and I have trouble with Antoinette. We were cheering each other up and then it got really late. Also, Ehuang is cool, she would never scowl, disapprove, scold or whatever, no matter how undressed I was. And they're not strangers. I told you there was a family who are the new farmers here. In fact, Ehuang is the one leaving all those mints at our door every day. Something to make your day since you work so hard or something ... "

He strided back to his room, leaving a bewildered Ivan behind. So those mints wrapped with a single blue ribbon he found every morning at his doorstep were from her? Somehow, he could picture her as a person to do that.

He smiled, a strange warmth spreading in him at the thought of it. If only she could send him a smile of hers every day, too. He decided to pay some visits to Inferno Farm to make sure of that ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew! Been a while since I wrote this one, and I don't really care that it has no reviews, I'll keep going! So, without further ado, here's the second chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Poor ol' me doesn't own any of the Harvest Moon characters, the respective owners and creators do. I only own my obsession with these games, which sometimes makes me feel like a pedophile, considering all the bachelors look like kids. Thank God the new game that was recently released has them looking a bit more mature. I hope it gets translated soon, I can't wait! I saw a red-headed megane, and I'm pretty sure there's a tsundere animal-lover in there - more or less a blonde, grown-up version of Vaughn - and I'm all pumped! Oh, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>... spoiling me.<strong>

"Well, this sucks as hell" Ivan pouted as he sneezed for the millionth time that day. His lilac eyes were bloodshot from the high fever and all the coughing he had endured so far.

He had surpassed his limits this time, the doctor said. So, after officially collapsing during a tutoring session, he decided to rest for a couple of days. But today was Friday, and he **really** didn't like how he had to let the twins down, especially since he knew they had a test during the next week.

A feminine chuckle made him turn his head to the bedroom door. Oh, Goddess, was he hallucinating from the fever?

"Sucks as hell, eh? " the girl chuckled again. "Didn't have you for the swearing type, Ivan. "

"Ehuang ... " his eyes widened. "What are you doing here? "

She entered the room, showing him a mint bouquet with a blue ribbon, her usual gift "I visited the mayor to discuss about some matters concerning the upcoming festival, and saw the twins at the Plaza. Cindy was ecstatic, and Lauren **managed** to tell me about your condition. I thought you might need some nursing. "

"But ... haven't you studied as a vet? " he asked, immediately regretting it. Oh, crap, now she'd know he had asked Dirk about her!

"Oh come now" she laughed heartily. "How different can you be from Ringie or Spada? "

"Hey! You didn't just put me in the same place as your cow and your chicken! " he pouted.

"Oh, dear" she smiled. "Didn't have you for the pouting type either. Guess your fever does bring out some other sides of you. "

She placed her gift on his night stand. In a few - obviously practiced - moves, she had climbed in his bed, and somehow managed to get his head on her lap, while he still had his blankets wrapped around him. He blinked at how fast she did all this - he didn't even have the time to protest! - and sighed as she started combing his hair with her fingers, humming a soothing melody. Occasionally, she would massage his scalp, untying the tense knots and relaxing him further.

It felt good, being pampered like that. He hadn't felt that way since the last time he got sick - and that was when he was still a child! - when his mother had stood by his side the same way Ehuang did now. Maybe he should do it more often, let himself bask in the caring of another, for once being the receiver, and not the giver as he usually was to his brother.

"Hey, bro! " a rather obnoxious voice crashed his little temporary utopia, as Dirk entered from the open bedroom door.

Ivan opened one lilac eye and gave him a glare that clearly said: 'What is it, now? Can't you see I'm in heaven? '

Dirk grinned, enjoying how childishly Ivan was reacting, and said "Since you're too sick to cook, and you don't let me anywhere near the kitchen, I'll have dinner at the Inferno Farm, OK? I'll see you when I come home. " . He bounced out, leaving Ivan to turn on his other side, this time facing Ehuang's stomach. He nuzzled the area there, sighing in content.

Oh,this was heaven alright! He made a mental note to get sick **at least** once a week. After all, he wouldn't mind being spoiled every now and then ...

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone out there still reading this story?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is for LegendarypkmnNyunyu! Thank you so much for the amazing review, and I hope this chapter is still to your liking. Enjoy!**

**... supporting me.**

* * *

><p>"So, Ivan" Cindy started, as she pursed her lips in thought.<p>

"Hmm? " the brunet lifted his head, lavender eyes blinking as he looked at the louder one of the twins.

"I've been giving it some real thought, and I finally decided I don't want you to take me to a date when I get your get and become that successful, hard-working woman I promised to be. "

He blinked again, suppressing a sigh of relief. He really did hope that Cindy would drop this schoolgirl crush, and now it was happening. Thank Goddess! But still, he had to ask of the reason.

"That is wonderful to know, Cindy" he smiled brightly. May I ask why? "

"You'll be an old geezer when I finally reach your current age" she grinned. "Plus, I think I can give you over to my rival, sincce she seems so good. "

Ignoring the "old geezer" comment, he curiously asked "Rival? "

"Ehuang, of course" was her reply, to which her tutor choked with his own spit. He banged his fist on his chest to calm his coughing fit down, and the girl went on "Awww, won't you look at that, Lauren? He's already embarrassed! "

"Umm ... I don't think we should meddle with their business ... " her twin mumbled, trying to help the poor man, but being no less flustered than him by her sister's words.

"Why not? " Cindy countered. "They're perfect for each other, and yet they do nothing about it. And Ehuang is just like Ivan described his type of girl. She's hard-working, beautiful - I mean, if you're really into her type - , and seems to earn a lot at the weekly bazaars. Not to mention she's fine with Dirk, has a motherly side to her, and helps Ivan when he needs her. "

His head was spinning from all the information the girl was bombarding him with, but he **did** manage to notice her last words. Helps when needed? Could the twins possibly know about her nursing him when he was sick? "How do you know ... ? "

"Helloooo, I was tutored by her, of course I know! " Cindy rolled her eyes.

"C-Cindy! " Lauren panicked. "We promised n-not to tell! " . But the damage was already done ...

Tutored? **She **had tutored **his** students?! He immediately saw red. How dare she?! Such nerve!

His fists tightened on his sides, and he took deep breaths to try and **not** stomp to her farm ** right now** and demand an explanation. But then he remebered something else.

Cindy has said that Ehuang was **helping** him because he needed it. And Lauren had let another fact slip. They had promised not to tell. Combined with their perfect scores at their tests today, he finally understood.

She knew his schedule would go backwards with his illness. So she had helped him lighten the burden and the work, despite her surely full day. And yet she had asked the twins to keep it a secret, so that he wouldn't be offended or hurt.

The twins cringed at the wide grin he sent them "You know what, Cindy? I think you're right. She really **is** the one, huh? "

His gaze turned to the window. Having her help him out wasn't such a bad idea, after all ...


End file.
